1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, especially to an electrical connector with ground contacts or power contacts thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In high density current connector, a plurality of conductive contacts transferring signal are arrayed parallel in the housing along an elongated direction. Usually, the distance between adjacent contacts is more and more smaller due to miniaturization based on high density. And contacting portions each are wider than corresponding soldering legs so that the contacting portions can reliably engage with mating contacts of a mating connector and the distance between two adjacent soldering legs are enlarged, thereby avoidance of adjoining the adjacent soldering legs by weld raw materials is obtained. Power contact or grounding contacts might be added to optimize signal transfer or the connector, for example, a current connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D505,919. The connector disclosed is provided with power contacts, which is larger than the signal contacts to transfer a larger current. The power contacts stand beside the signal contacts with a larger distance, which will increase the connector. More, the power contacts must be solely produced, which results in increasing cost of production.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior arts.